1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to dynamically configuring the multiple screens and, more particularly, to providing multiple screens that uses flags included transferred packets in order to dynamically configure multiple screens that provide a plurality of contents on a physical display device and a method of dynamically configuring multiple screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art broadcast receivers such as digital televisions (TVs) or digital set-top boxes provide only one content element on a single physical display device or simultaneously display a main screen and a sub-screen on a single physical display device.
Even though related art broadcast receivers can simultaneously display both the main screen and the sub-screen on the same display screen, they can only arrange the main screen and the sub-screen in a limited number of manners. In the case of a content displayed within the main screen, all elements of the content, i.e., video data, audio data, and other data, are displayed. On the other hand, in the case of a content displayed within the sub-screen, only some of the elements of the content are displayed.
Content sources include a broadcast service such as a satellite broadcaster, a terrestrial broadcaster, or a cable broadcaster, a storage medium such as digital versatile discs (DVDs), or an external device connected to an input terminal. However, it is quite difficult to display contents provided by such various content sources on a display screen using the existing broadcast receivers.
In an interactive TV application program environment such as the Multimedia Home Platform (MHP), the Advanced Common Application (ACAP), and the Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP), it is assumed that only one screen is output on a physical display device.
In the interactive TV application program environment, for example, a Home Audio/Video Interoperability (HAVi)-based user interface (UI) is adopted. According to the HAVi UI standard, even though no restriction is imposed on the number of screens displayed on a physical display device, only one screen is generally displayed on a physical display device.
In such an environment, it is difficult to perform operations, such as decoding, digital signal processing, user interaction processing, etc. with respect to one among multimedia contents displayed on a screen while displaying the multimedia contents on independent screens. In addition, it is also difficult to dynamically control the life cycles of application programs and the use of resources in the units of the screens.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of displaying a variety of contents on a dynamically configured screen.